pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The RPG Quest!
Plants vs. Zombies: The RPG Quest! is a spin-off game made by WaterBlazek. ⇨ Check the Multiplayer Version in The RPG Quest Versus. ⇨ Look out for''' upcoming 3rd The RPG Quest installment'. ⇨ Look out for' upcoming Quality of Life update!' 'Quality of Life update coming... '' New stuff includes:'' *Many new skins - includes "Exclusive" and "Event" skins *New "skin" and "accesories" system going on with plant customization *Plant rework **Sunflower (+ rework) **Staging up system expanded and reworked ***Harder to stage some plants **Changing and balancing old plants **Removing and replacing some plants **Damage system rework ***Zombie health rework to balance it **Hitpoint increase to plants in general ***Damage rework for zombies ***Damage increase to several zombies *New events *New rewards (for playing events) *Item shop (version beta, won't include any "real money" stuff yet) Plot Beginning=⇨ '''You (Player), Crazy Dave, Penny '''and '''Travel Log '''left home for a great vacation. After great time you realised that Suburbia is in danger. When your team had arrived home, you saw that Suburbia was taken over by Zombies (for the first time, as GW didn't happen back then). All of your plants' seed packets' were taken by Zomboss, but luckily you had Sunflower's and Peashooter's seed packets left. After this, you get to play tutorial. ⇨ The game takes place after PvZ 2 and time twister thing is still kinda here. |-|Ending=⇨ After '''Zomboss escapes from his Hideout, he activates A Portal to Unknown near which he and player have their Final Battle. After Zomboss loses, he enters the portal, claiming that it's not the last time player, Crazy Dave and Penny encounter him and his zombies. He disappears and Portal deactivates leaving players in Zomboss' Hideout. Then, Crazy Dave says, that they won't be able to activate the Portal, and decides to leave Zomboss up to planning his revenge in curretly Unknown location. ⇨ Then, the credits roll and player gets an information, that "It is not the end yet..." Confirming a sequel. |-|The Pit= ⇨ Sometime after Zomboss was lost in The Unknown, A Portal to Unknown activates itself and our heroes enter it. They find themselves at the Realm known as "The Pit". They get stuck on the Battle Arena, where they have to fight The Pit Fighters. ⇨ After completing all The Pit levels, player, Crazy Dave and Penny escape the Realm... It is currently Unknown if canonically they make it back to The Lawn. Game Modes Adventure Mode=⇨ Adventure Mode is main game mode in this game. You fight zombie waves as plants throughout 10 arenas. Battle Arena is 3 tiles high and 10 tiles wide, although only 3x3 area near the Player's House is available for plants (there are some exceptions, which can go around whole arena). ⇨ In order to beat the level, you have to defeat all waves of Zombies on it, with at least one plant alive. If all of your plants perish, or a zombie enters your house you lose. ⇨ Levels give you choice of which plants do you want to take to fight and where to put them. At the beginning of the level, you get to choose 4 Plant Heroes (5 if you have special plant) and 3 Side Plants. You can change your plants position while it's Plants Turn. Your plants possess three abilities: Primary Ability (can be activated every turn), Secondary Ability (can be activated once every 3 turns) and Plant Food (can be activated if you have at least single Plant Food available). You get Plant Food from glowing zombies. Plants are killed everytime the enemy deals three damage (unless it has more health, like Wall-Nut). PvZTRQLawn.png|3x3 planting area PvZTRQ4Lawn.png|3x4 planting area PvZTRQPool.png|3x3 planting area with pool |-|I, Zombie=⇨ I, Zombie '''is zombie campaign, where you try to clear all plants off the lawn. You do this throughout 10 Arenas. Battle Arena is 3 tiles high and 10 tiles wide, although you can put zombies on the 1x3 area, which are three tiles furthest from the Enemy's House. ⇨ In order to beat the level, you need to clear all plants off the lawn. You lose if you're out of your Brainology Machines. ⇨ At the beginning of the level you can choose 5 Zombies that you'll spawn during the level. You also can choose 2 Zombie Traps. You have no control over your zombies, although you can help them by placing Traps. PvZTRQLawnZ.png|I, Zombie Story lawn |-|Hard Mode=⇨ ''Hard Mode'' is a game mode based around plants fighting zombies, much like Adventure Mode. Battle Arena is 5 tiles high and 10 tiles wide, although only 3x5 area near the Player's House is available for plants. The arena is higher by two tiles, which makes it more difficult to defend. Not all arenas appear in this mode, as 4 arenas from Adventure Mode don't appear here. ⇨ In order to beat the level, you have to defeat all waves of Zombies on it, with at least one plant alive. If all of your plants perish, or a zombie enters your house you lose. ⇨ At the beginning of the level, you get to choose 4 Plant Heroes (5 if you have special plant) and 3 Side Plants, like in Adventure Mode. Although now you have to defend 5 lanes using only 4 (or 5) plants. |-|Survival=⇨ ''Survival'' ' is a game mode, which tests your abilities through the upcoming, endless waves of zombies. Of course, you get to choose 4 (or 5) Hero Plants and 3 Side Plants. After fighting some amount of zombies, you get a short break to save or change a single plant in your deck before starting the next Round. You get to compare your score to your friends high scores if you are connected to Facebook (or Steam). Plants & Zombies Plants ⇨ '''Hero Plants '''are plants that are used as main defense in the game. You can choose only 4 of those. One out of those MUST be Solar plant, so others can attack. At least five of them are unlocked in any world. Most of them have stages, so you can upgrade them and make them more powerful example is Peashooter, but not many of them are only one-stage plants. Example is Cabbage Pult ⇨ '''Side Plants' are secondary defense in the game. They don't have to be used, as they are only addition. You can choose 3 of them (if you unlocked 3). Comparate to the Hero Plants they are mostly instant-use and have no health. They can be bought using sun, which Sunflowers produce. Can be used after Sunflower's turn. At least one is unlocked in any world. They cannot level up into higher stages like Hero Plants. ⇨To see Plant Skins, click here! Zombies ⇨ Zombies are the main antagonists in the game. They slowly approach the House and Player has to defeat them before they get into it. There are diffrent types of zombies, with various Speeds, Damages, Hitpoints and Special Abilities. Currencies } |Using Solar Plant | Side Plants |- | Gold | | +10 +100 | Killing Zombies Using Marigold Playing Events Doing Quests Sharing with Friends | Premium Plants Gems Power Ups Lvl-upping a plant |- | Gems | | +1 +5 | Killing Zombies Playing Events Doing Quests | Gemium Plants Lvl-upping a plant |- | Brains | | +1 | Defeating Plants Using Brainology Machine |Buying Zombies |} DLC's DLC list: *'Old Plants, New Forms!' Old Plants, New Forms! ⇨ This DLC, like name says, introduces new forms of leveling-up to old plants, which are in original 8 arenas of the game. Game also introduces 6 new plants as well as new arena "Zomboss' Battle Arena" which has 20 new levels, where you can test new forms. Upcoming and cut content ⇨ Cut and upcoming content are removed features, which are listed to see how diffrent the game had to be. Upcoming content is a yet to be introduced to the game. The page also contains other two games Cut and Upcoming Content. Worlds ⇨ See the whole level list here Adventure Mode Worlds ⇨ There are 10 worlds in this game } | |Yes |- |Time Twisted Forest |20 | | |Yes |- |Primal Cave |25 | | |Yes |- |Futuristic Factory |25 | | |Yes |- |Night Fight |23 | | |No |- |Beach Party |20 |TBA |TBA |No |- |Golden Ruins |20 |TBA |TBA |No |- |Medieval Fight |20 |TBA |TBA |No |- |Elemental Chaos |25 |TBA |TBA |Yes |- |Zomboss' Hideout |35 |TBA |TBA |Yes |- |A Portal to Unknown |1 | - |TBA |No |} Special Worlds ⇨ Special Worlds (aka Time Limited Worlds or Challanges) are worlds, which are only availble for some period of the year. By beating those worlds you can unlock Special Plants } |15 - 25 February |Lunar New Year | |- |The Pit Arena |20 | |25 May - 15 June |None | |- |Summer Night Fights |13 | |20 June - 5 July |United States Independence Day | |- |Lawn of Doom |13 | |25 October - 5 November |Halloween | |} DLC's ⇨ There is 1 additional world in the DLC "Old Plants, New Forms!", where you can test new plants forms Achievements ⇨ Achievements is list of quests that Travel Log will reward you for. The Harder Quest is the better rewards are. Update history |-|Version 1.1= *Version 1.1 **Added this page - December 3 **Added all plants that you can get from world 1 - December 3 **Added all zombies that you can see in world 1 and their higher stages - December 3 **Added first stage to 2nd world plants - December 7 **Added second stage to 2nd world plants - December 7 **Added third stage to 2nd world plants - December 9 |-|Version 1.2= *Version 1.2 **Added first stage to 2nd world zombies - December 9 **Added "Update History" - December 12 **Added "Side Plants" - December 12 **Added second stage to 2nd world zombies - December 16 **New game image - December 17 **Changed Warrior image from spikes to fist - December 17 **Added third stage to 2nd world zombies - December 18 **Transferred both Plants & Zombies to separate pages - December 19 |-|Primal Cave Update 1.3= *Primal Cave Update (1.3) **Added 1st stage to Plants and Zombies from the third world - December 20 **New game image - December 20 **Added Trivia Section - December 20 **Increased every plant live by 1HP. Now healing make sense - December 21 **Added 2nd stage to plants from Primal Cave - December 24 **Added Achievements - December 26 **Expanded plot - December 27 **Two new worlds coming soon - Night Party & Beach Arena - December 27 **2nd Stage of 3rd world zombies - December 28 **Added 3rd stage for plants from Primal Cave - December 29 **Expanded gamemodes category - December 30 **Added 3rd stage to zombies form Primal Cave - December 31 |-|Futuristic Factory Update 1.4= *Futuristic Factory Update (1.4) **Changed game image. Again - January 1 **Added first wave of plants - January 1 **Added first wave of zombies - January 1 **Added second wave of plants - January 5 **Added second wave of zombies - February 1 **Added third wave of plants - February 3 **Plants got +1 health! Great! - February 3 **'DLC "Old Plants, New Forms!" Annouced' - February 3 |-|Night Fight Update 1.5= *Night Fight Update (1.5) **Fight at Night with new update! New game image! - February 4 **Night Fight plants! - February 4 **Lunar New Year Event - February 19 ***New game image! ***New plants! ***Time limited world! **The Pit Event is out now! - May 30 ***The big return! ***New game image! ***New time limited world! ***A new unlockable plant! **New way of listing updates! **Stage 2 Plants! - May 31 **Stage 3 Plants - June 1 **Plant Event Costumes - June 1 **Night Fight's Zombies are here! - June 2 **Second stage of Zombies! - June 4 |-|Game Expansion Update (1.6)= *Version 1.6 - Game Expansion Update **Plant Battle Classes Image Change - June 4 **Expanding Currencies - June 7 ***Sun, Gold, Gems, Mints, Gauntlets, Brains **End of The Pit Event - June 15 **New Summer Nights Event - June 17 ***Starts June 20 ***New game image! ***New plants! ***New time limited world! **The icons explained! - June 19 **Expanding Multiplayer (& Singleplayer) - June 20 ***Now I, Zombie Story and Hard Mode are part of Singleplayer Story instead of being their own game modes. ***New Multiplayer Modes; Versus Mode, Capture The Lawn, The Team Up and The Halves. **Removing Multiplayer - June 21 **Renaming Beach Arena to Beach Party **2 New Worlds - Sun Temple and Elemental Chaos - July 27 **Added level guide - August 30 **Beach Party plants (Stage 1) added - September 1 |-|Beach Party Update 1.7= *Version 1.7 - Beach Party Update **Revamp of the main page - November 7 **16 new Peashooter skins - November 21 ***8 Colorful Pea skins ***8 Face Paint Pea skins - The Pit Exclusive **48 new Plant skins! - November 21 ***8 Colorful Head Pea skins ***8 Elegant Pea skins ***8 Colorful Flower skins ***8 Colorful Head Flower skins ***8 Colorful Petal Flower skins ***8 Colorful Nut skins **80 new skins! - November 22 ***8 Colorful Mushroom skins ***8 Colorful Cap Mushroom skins ***8 Colorful Bloomerang skins ***8 Colorful Top Bloomerang skins ***8 Colorful Bonk Choy skins ***8 Colorful Head Bonk Choy skins ***8 Colorful Arms Bonk Choy skins ***8 Colorful Cabbage-pult skins ***8 Colorful Head Cabbage-pult skins ***8 Colorful Pult Cabbage-pult skins **Number of levels increased - November 24 **Time Twisted Forest level list - November 24 **Officialy renaming the Sun Temple to Golden Ruins - November 26 **The new, final (The Lawn) World - A Portal to Unknown - November 27 **The list of Realms - November 27 Update Gallery Plants vs Zombies The RPG Quest.png|Version 1.1 image RPGQUEST.png|Version 1.2 image RPGQUESTPRIMAL.png|Primal Cave's game image RPGQUESTFUTURE.png|Futuristic Factory's game image RPGQUESTNIGHT.png|Night Fight's game image PvZLogoNew.png|New game image (version 1.6) Event Gallery RPGQUESTNEWYEAR.png|Game image from Lunar New Year RPGQUESTFIGHTEVENT.png|Game image from The Pit RPGQUESTSUMMER.png|Gem image from Summer Nights Trivia *First world introduced 5 zombies, second world introduced 10 zombies and third world introduced 15 zombies. Every world has 5 more zombies than previous world. **This trait will not appear in world 4th and above *This game had planned Multiplayer, but it was scrapped and later redesigned as sequel; The RPG Quest Versus. *Beach Party used to be called Beach Arena **The "Party" theme used to be in Night Fight's world (it used to be Night Party) *Every plant from world 1 get at least one second form **The same goes to world 3 plants. Every one get second stage **However this trait doesn't appear in any world and any stage of zombies *One of Zen Cactus' ability is called Inferno Effect, what is reference to Inferno Tower from Clash of Clans and Inferno Dragon from Clash Royale The icons explanation Subpages *Plants *Zombies *Skins *Upcoming/Cut Content *Levels *Realms *Achievements Category:Work in progress Category:Games Category:RPG Category:Unfinished